


A Team Of Two

by kaqeritsu_s



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aww, Based on a Lorde Song, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaqeritsu_s/pseuds/kaqeritsu_s
Summary: As time was passing by, the two of them recalled the many times where people had questioned their relationship, it wasn't looked down upon at all, it just tended to be surprising to most people; because quiet, unsocial Kentarou, being close to spontaneous and adventurous Shigeru? It was probably a miracle.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 12





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> sO  
> I originally wrote this for my gf bc we've both been yelling about how good Yahaba Kentarou sounds, n I happened to find a song n I turned it into a quick fic uh-
> 
> Ch. 1 is explanation abt the AU  
> Ch. 2 is the main fic  
> Ch. 3 is a little extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the explanation bc otherwise this doesn't make any sense ✌🏻✌🏻

I recommend listening to the song first uh- it's 'Team' by Lorde

so in this universe there's 2 categories that humans fall in; Graces and Hounds

Graces have the ability to project images of their mind by creating hologram-like 'screens' with their hands/fingertips  
Hounds do not possess that ability, their physical 'stats,' however, are way better than a normal human's (up to 4x better)

at the age of 12 everyone has to get a blood test done to see whether they belong to the Graces or the Hounds (there is no racism between the two races at all, it's just important to know bc say, you're a Hound n you throw a tantrum, you could basically break a wall, so your work environment will be modified to be resistant)  
this moment of revelation is what they call 'Your Call Out' n it gets sent to you by a letter  
the reason you get it when you're 12 is bc in your late 12 to early 13, your ability will start to manifest, it's not inherited or whatever, it's basically random, n if you get that test done n get the results, you can start prepping for the training that will come along with your ability

the cities they all live in are ruins of what were once beautiful places, built by Graces and Hounds alike millions of decades ago, though both categories are important to the rebuilding process, the Graces are needed to project what the buildings looked like so that the Hounds can rebuild  
(there's Graces that prefer working with the Hounds, ofc, but Hounds can't really do what Graces can, while Graces can do what Hounds do, to an extent)  
the Graces and Hounds see the moon as a holy being, and consider it to be a brother to them, because even in the dark of the night, it tries its best to reflect the light from the sun upon them

right now, they're still working on building the cities back up to their original states, but despite their cities looking,, not-very-pretty, they still remain free and happy, often dancing in the moonlight with each other, or having fun competitions with each other

all gender identities/expressions, sexualities etc,, are not really that important, but accepted 100% cause in the end, even though they're all different, they had built up the cities long ago together, and will be able to do it again, and remain happy, if they're all on the same team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun with the fic in the next chapter wjdnd


	2. A Team Of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time was passing by, the two of them recalled the many times where people had questioned their relationship, it wasn't looked down upon at all, it just tended to be surprising to most people; because quiet, unsocial Kentarou, being close to spontaneous and adventurous Shigeru? It was probably a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMMmmmMm the actual fic hha  
> enjoy this fluff, don't get a cavity

Shigeru and Kentarou were finally, finally, twelve years old, after years of waiting together. They had never really said anything to the other about wanting to be one of the Graces or the Hounds, they were both comfortable with just letting it drift upon them once they were both twelve. They would both get their Call Outs at night, when the moon was watching over them, just like everyone else did. The two had both grown up to respect the moon and everyone around; there were quite a lot of old people, after all.  
While spending the day together they exchanged stories they'd heard about other planets, planets where the people weren't always happy, where they got big in width, where they ate foods that weren't actually good for their bodies, and where they completely modified their bodies. But those planets couldn't be real, they had both thought, there was no way it was all true, what they did think could be true, however, was the body modification; the two of them both knew at least one trans person who had modified their body to match the person within.

As time was passing by, the two of them recalled the many times where people had questioned their relationship, it wasn't looked down upon at all, it just tended to be surprising to most people; because quiet, unsocial Kentarou, being close to spontaneous and adventurous Shigeru? It was probably a miracle. But they were also a young couple? It had to be a miracle, gifted to their city by the moon.  
They were sitting in the sun, enjoying some fruits together. They mostly sat in silence, because even now that Kentarou was completely comfortable around Shigeru, he still wasn't really one to talk. Though their silences weren't weird or uncomfortable, they were welcomed, and only broken when they were both sure it was the right time for that.  
Right now turned out to be a good time, because Kentarou spoke up, and asked Shigeru what he thought they were both gonna end up as, and without missing a beat, Shigeru answered; "Happy, for sure, as long as we stick together, but if we were to bet right now, I'd say we'll both be Hounds."

The rest of the day was spent with hugs and kisses, a lot of affection in general, and finally; their Call Outs.  
And who would have guessed? Shigeru had been right, and Kentarou owed him several fruit snacks, though Kentarou would have probably ended up getting Shigeru fruit snacks even if they had never made a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's very short but henejdjdmendn  
> there's an extra!!


	3. Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't like he was physically weak, no, he was very capable, it's just that he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mMMmmMm v short

Over in a different city were two Graces, both sporting brown hair, though their hairstyles didn't look alike at all; one had rather spikey hair, while the other's hair looked like a very tame bedhead. The two of them, both Graces, both boys of fifteen years old, both in love with the other, but only one needed to be comforted.  
Being sad was a rare occurence, much less upset or hurt, but the young Grace's luck defied all odds; he wanted to be able to help the Hounds with building, he wanted to compete with them for fun, but he couldn't. It wasn't like he was physically weak, no, he was very capable, it's just that he couldn't.  
And that's why he was sitting there with his boyfriend, getting comforted by the spikey-haired Grace who had embraced him and was was telling him that "You're enough, it's okay, there's enough days to try your best and days to rest," while rubbing soothing circles over his back.  
Needing to be comforted was rare, but the two of them did so whenever needed, without any shame, but with a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some soft IwaOi for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> aha enjoy the quick fic after this, and if you have any questions, just ask-


End file.
